Angry
by JamiieeeINSANE
Summary: Gabriella has an extremley hard life. Her mother is an alcoholic and Gabriella has had to deal with it since she was 13 when her dad died. Will she ever let anyone in on her personal life? Sad story.


Chapter One- Same shit, different day.

"Gaaaaabiiiii!" Gabriellas eyes shot open when she heard her mother yell her name stumbling around in the other room. She glanced at the clock which read 5:06 a.m.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Gabriella thought to herself. She lifted herself off of the kitchen stool on the island in the middle of the kitchen. When she walked into the living room she saw her mother laying on the floor.

"Hiii Gabrie-ella!" Maria hiccuped.

"Mom, why are you on the floor?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her mother up. Maria tried to force herself away from Gabriellas grasp but didn't succeed.

"NO! I c-can d-do it mys-self!" Maria slurred. Gabriella sighed and held a firm grip on her mothers arm as she shut the door. She took off her moms jacket and hung it up along with her purse. Gabriella winced when she smelled her mother after bringing her to the middle of the room.

"Mom did you throw up on yourself? Gabriella said discusted looking at the dried up vomit caked all over Marias face and matted on her clothes.

"Pppppppshhh, N-no!" was Marias answer. Gabriella held her breathe and lead her mom to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. Gabriella turned on the shower still trying to hold her mother up who was swaying from side to side.

"Mom, you gotta take your clothes off and get in the shower" Gabriella said calmly.

"Fuck you. F-fuck tha-at" Maria spat.

"Mom, you gotta take your clothes off, your covered in vomit." Gabriella said now getting frustrated. Maria rolled her eyes and pulled her jeans to her ankles. She then pulled her shirt off her head and threw it on the floor. "T-there!" Gabriella huffed. She new her mother wouldnt do anymore so she got on her knees and pulled her moms pants all the way off of her ankles, taking off her shoes and socks first. She discarded the rest of Marias clothing and put them in a pile on the floor. Gabriella was extreamley uncomfortable undressing her own mother, but she had to do it. Gabriella walked out of the room then returned with two towels and a new bar of soap.

"Mom rinse your body for a few minutes then clean your body with this.." Gabriella set the soap on the edge of the tub then picked up a shampoo and conditioner. "Then wash your hair with both of these really good." Gabriella just looked at her mother for a second who was just standing there letting the water cascade around her body and hit the bottom of the tub. "OK?"

"Mmmhmm" Maria responded slowly. Gabriella decided that she should wash her mothers clothes then get ready for school so she left the room to head upstairs when she heard her mother speak; "Your a-a dumba-ass Gabrie-ella, your s-so fucking worthl-ess." Gabriella heard it all the time, but it never stopped hurting so much.

"I'm sorry mom." Gabriella responded quietly walking back out of the bathroom, wiping here tears, to get ready for school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At School 

Gabriella quietly walked into homeroom. She hated being late. Mrs.Darbus was always crabby about it and everyone would always stare. To Gabriella it felt like the walk of shame to the back of the classroom where she sat.

"Ah, Miss Montez. Glad you decided to join us." Mrs.Darbus said in a sarcastic, snooty tone that everyone hated.

"Sorry Mrs.Darbus." Gabriella said sheepishley. "It won't happen again, I swear." Lie. She knew that was a lie, and so did Mrs.Darbus and the rest of the class.

"Just take your seat Miss Montez." Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red and began her walk to her seat with many people staring. She smiled at her friends along the way who thought that it was hilarious. "One more time this week and its a detention by the way.." Gabriella heard Mrs.Darbus say from the front of the room. Gabriella just smiled on the outside even though she was angry on the inside. Being late was NEVER her fault but she always had to take the fall for her mothers actions. She wanted to tell so bad. But she couldnt just go and say "Sorry my mom came home at five in the morning today completley drunk, covered in her own damn vomit. I had to take off her clothes, put her in the shower, wait for her to get out so I could take my own so I don't smell like fucking alchohol and vomit, the water was ice cold because she took all the hot water. Then I had to finish getting ready for school, then make up another lame exuse to tell my mothers boss so that she can stay home from work- I hope you understand." Nope. It wasn't that easy. She just had to act like everything was A-OK.

After the bell rang Gabriella walked along side her three best friends. Sharpay, the outspoken rich girl, Taylor, the headstrong super genius, and Kelsi, the shy composer. Gabriella and her friends were all completley different, but she loved them to death.

"You need an alarm clock Gabi!" Sharpay said jokingly but she was completley serious about it.

"I know, I know." Gabriella said trying to laugh. _"If only you knew..."_

"Yeah, your mom makes a monster amount of cash, I'm sure she can buy you an alarm clock that wakes up the whole damn neighborhood!" Taylor said recieving laughs from Kelsi and Sharpay.

_"Yeah but she blows all that money on booze.."_ Gabriella stopped at her locker and sighed. " Maybe I'll just start going to bed earlier." _"If only I could..."_ Gabriella opened her locker. "Alarm clocks don't work for me, I always end up pressing sleep."

"Well yah, do something. Sharpay takes two flippen hours to get ready and she gets here on time!" Kelsi chimed in.

"Hey! Looking this good..." Sharpay said doing a slow twirl. "Takes time.." The girls laughed and parted ways to their next class after agreeing that they would stay in for lunch today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch

"Ewwww what the hell is that?!" Taylor asked Chad who had just sat down with his lunch tray.

"It's mystery meat thursday Taylor.." Chad said taking a giant bite. "MMMMM, mystery meat!" Chad started to chuckle when the girls made gagging sounds.

"Thats so discusting Chad!!" Sharpay yelled from the other side of the table.

"Uh huh, thats why I stick to pizza on mystery meat thursdays." Gabriella said giggling.

"Me too.." Troy said taking a bite of his pepporoni pizza. Gabriella started laughing.

"You have sauce all over your mouth, and a little on your nose! What a pig you are!" Gabriella shouted while laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a pig!" Troy shot back amused. "But could you get it off please?" he said ever so sweetly. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever." she said shoving her napkin in his face.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Oh your such a baby." Gabriella giggled.

"I'm not a baby, you almost pulled my mouth off with that napkin!" Troy argued. Gabriella just laughed at the serious face Troy had. She knew he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whatever you saaay." Gabriella sang. They continued to flirt as the rest of the table watched. Everyone had bet money on when they would finally date. They had been doing this since they were freshman. Now they were juniors, and nothing had happened. But the rest of the gang had tricks up their sleeves..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so I hope you liked it so far! For that chapter I just wanted to show you what Gabriella goes through almost every single day with her mother. Like how her mother treats her and Gabriella has to act like nothing is wrong outside of her house. Also how her friends get on her about it. This is going to be a sad story. But there will be humor like the lunch scene. Let me know what you think! Review! **


End file.
